


сурикат

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: зарисовка о буднях на съемкахсудя по содержанию это было вдохновлено моим собственным типичным поведением
Relationships: Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner
Kudos: 1





	сурикат

Эйдан никогда не был опрятным. Дин понял это, впервые зайдя в трейлер друга. Разбросанные вещи, немытая посуда, горы бумаги и все это под тонким, но все же отчетливо видимым слоем пыли. Когда он упомянул это, Эйдан лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся:  
\- Мне так уютнее.  
А когда я спросил, не теряет ли он тут чего, он улыбнулся еще шире:  
\- Я теряю после того, как уберусь. А в этом, - он развел руки и чуть крутанулся. - Я могу найти все, что мне надо. Тем более я испытываю удовольствие, перерывая все это в поисках... паспорта, например.  
\- Хорек. - ухмыльнулся Дин.  
\- Хах, меня так мама называла. А ты знаешь на кого похож?  
\- На кого?  
\- Я как тебя увидел, то сразу подумал - ну чистый сурикат!  
\- Сурикат?  
\- Что, неужто не видел никогда?  
\- Да видел, конечно.  
\- Ну вот.  
\- Сурикат.. - Дин взглянул в зеркало и подергал уши, покрутил головой. - Ну, вполне.


End file.
